A Berk Family
by Moonlight Snowflake
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the gang and their children, with some Hiccstrid here and there, NOW TAKING REQUESTS
1. Chapter 1:Newest Member

**(First Httyd One-Shots Fic, excited. . . . but nervous, I'm Nervicited hope you like these, please be lenient feel free to give me ideas for future entries, now lets get started)**

**READ THIS PROMPT- 6 Months after the birth of their first child, Astrid and Hiccups dragons still don't take kindly to their newest member**

**Newest Member**

Green eyes bearing down, staring daggers at the small creature,"what's so great about you" the reptile thought. Hiccup and Astrid were in a meeting, this leaving Toothless and Stormfly alone with this _thing_.

The little one slowly opened it's eyes, waking up from his nap to find the night fury staring at him. The baby's expression was blank, as if trying to figure out why the other was looking at him so intensely. Toothless gave a low growl, his eyes were slits, his teeth were shown, to most, this would make them back away in fear.

The baby _laughed_.

He giggled at Toothless, his emerald eyes shining at the dragon. Toothless blinked, his eyes turned back to their round pupils and head cocked in confusion, "this is wrong", he thought, "your suppose to fear me".

"He's so cute it's sickening"

Toothless turned around to find Stormfly at the doorway, she had to hunch slightly to fit through but could still enter and sharing the same distaste for the child as Toothless did. She approached her fellow reptile at the crib of this monstrosity.

Toothless snorted, "I never thought such a tiny human could be so aggravating. . . . ever since _it_ came into the house, I never see Hiccup"

"Yeah, me neither with Astrid. . . . . . . "You know what I think Tooth ?"she asked.

"What ?"

"I think it's some kind of sorcery. . . . I mean, think about it, Hiccup and Astrid act so strange when around it"

"You know what. . . . . . . . .I think you might be right, Hiccup's always making faces, or talking in a weird voice when he's around it"

"And sometimes, I hear Astrid _singing_ to it, Astrid. . . . . **singing** . . . . . .think about that." Stormfly added.

"_*sigh*_, oh you poor things" said a voice in dry sarcasm, the two dragons turned around to hear a third voice, the voice of a Stormcutter dragon.

"Cloudjumper ?" Toothless asked, "what brings you here".

"Calm yourself young Alpha, I only come to visit the little one, but from what I hear, you two are not as felicitous of him" Cloudjumper inferred.

"That _thing_ is doing something to our riders !" Stormfly screeched.

Cloudjumper merely chuckled, "young ones, humans are strange creatures, your riders only are trying to care for him", Cloudjumper began to slowly rock the baby's crib, "when Hiccup acts strange, chances are he's just trying to make the baby laugh, and when Astrid sings, she's trying to sooth him, their doing what parents do, take care of their child, it's not black magic, it's _nature_".

"But why do they have to spend all their time with it anyway ?" Toothless asked glumly.

"Well he's still quite young, he needs as much attention as possible, and balancing being the humans leader, your riders probably just can't find the time, honestly, I was quite surprised, I really did think you'd be more excited about this"

Stormfly looked to the Stormcutter, "Why would be excited ?"

Cloudjumper turned his head from the baby and to the other two reptiles, "well another human in the house, would mean another rider, when he's grown that is".

Toothless's ears perked up, "another rider !"

Cloudjumper smiled, knowing he had them hooked, "well if the child is anything like his parents, he'll want to fly a dragon when he gets older, so when your riders are busy, you'll have your own little rider ready to go".

Toothless and Stormfly approached the small baby in his crib smiling at them, Toothless leaned his head towards the child, to have the little Haddock put his hand up to him, and start petting him, this petting soothed Toothless as he pulled his head back out.

"I think he likes you Alpha" Cloudjumper commented.

"Hey let me try" Stormfly objected putting her head into the crib, only this time, the child grabbed one of the spikes on her head but wouldn't let go, "uh oh" she said as she pulled her head back out to have the baby dangling from her head, the nadder slightly shook, making the baby loose grip and fall down, but quickly catched by Toothless's wing.

He climbed up the night fury's back and slid down his tail like a slide, laughing all the way. Cloudjumper chuckled at this, "well I must be going before concern befalls Valka, I do hope you two enjoy our newest member", and with that, he flew out the window.

Time seemed to fly by as the two dragons played with the tiny human, careful not to harm him with their spines, claw or fire. His laughter became music to their ears, now enjoying his company.

"You know what Stormfly"

"Yeah Toothless ?" the nadder asked.

"I think we can make this work" the night fury answered.

Stormfly smiled, "me too".

It was a good many hours before Hiccup and Astrid returned back home, "ugh, I thought that meeting would never end" Astrid groaned.

"Yeah, me neither, but we got through it, I'm just worried to see how they pulled up without us" Hiccup answered.

"Stormfly and Toothless are probably trying to keep as much distance as possible from the nursery, do you think they'll ever get comfortable with him ?"

Both Haddocks has noticed the sour glances, the low growls and look of complete distaste with the newest member of the house-hold that their dragons were giving, both knew that they had been more distant to them, but with a new baby, plus the daily struggles coming with being in charge of an entire tribe, time was hard to gather for their dragons.

But as the couple entered their house and up to the nursery, what they found was the last thing they thought they'd see. Both Stormfly and Toothless were peacefully asleep in the nursery, and the baby could be seen curled up, snuggled into Toothless's black wing smiling in content and comfort.

"Well that's one problem solved" Astrid whispered.

Hiccup quietly chuckled, "I guess so. . . .should we wake them ?"

"No let them sleep" Astrid answered softly.

With that the loving couple slowly closed the nursery door.

**(When watching the sequel, I found Cloudjumper as dignified and a little stiff, but can be a little playful when he wants to be, and the baby does have a name, you'll find out what it is tomorrow, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO COMMENT THEM, read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby's First Sword

**Hello readers, I would just like to say thank you for your reviews on my first one-shot for this, now I will warn you now, that I will jump around on times, on one story it could be ten years later, in another it could be 3 years later, with that said, let's go**

**Prompt: Astrid thinks it's time for her son to learn how to fight**

**Baby's First Sword **

"Astrid are you so sure about this"

"Hiccup he has to learn sooner or later, the younger the better"

"Astrid he's too young"

"And if we start now, he'll get an advantage"

Hiccup was practically sweating from nerves, at this point, he was starting to question if his wife wanted to really teach their son swordplay, or just wanted to see him faint, either way, she was getting her entertainment. But she did she the perspiration on his forehead and smiled.

"Don't worry Hiccup, it's small, old, dull and couldn't do much damage if I tried", Astrid took the dark old kitchen knife from her pocket and approached her son who was busy having Toothless trying to shake him off his tail.

"Come here Halden" Astrid said, taking her son in her arms and setting him beside her, "look here" she said waving the knife to him, "your own little sword", she placed it in his little hand, and pulled out another one and held it in her hand.

Astrid took Halden's wrist and showed him how to use the blade, "now when someone tries to strike you, you dodge their attack and counter it, like this, see"

"Astrid can we stop now ?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looked at him and smirked, "no" she said bluntly, then taking Halden by the wrist, and holding part of his knife with her thumb and forefinger. "Now when throwing at the enemy, it is imperative that you straight and direct. . . .

"Astrid what are you doing ?" Hiccup asked warily.

"Like this" and the knife went flying inches from Hiccup's head, she clapped her hands, "good job Halden" and she picked him up, "tomorrow I'll teach you about shooting an arrow".

Hiccup felt his knees begin to buckle and his head to start to hurt, "ugh why me" he said weakly.

As Astrid walked out the door with the baby in her arms she heard a loud _*thump*_ sound, trying to hold back her laughter she softly opened the nursery door to find her husband on the floor groaning, closing it again she looked at the small child with a cheeky grin.

"And that's how you pull a prank on your father".

Once she was out of ear-shot Astrid allowed her laughter to overcome her, she knew he would get her back for this, but it was worth it.

**(Okay we know Astrid is a lover of weapons, but she's also very smart, I don't really think she would have her son learn swordplay THAT early in life, but if it could give her the opportunity to prank her husband, I can see her pulling a stunt like this sorry that it's short but I hope you enjoyed, read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Present

**(Hello and welcome back, this was a request, but what really inspired me was watching clips from the movie Frozen (great movie by the way) )**

**Request from Changeforgood- Hiccup thinking of how lucky his kids are to have a family, a mother, and a father. How it was different than when he was little and Stoick never paid attention and Valka was not there.**

**Prompt- Basically the request**

**NOTE- An Estimate on how old they are, give or take a year -Halden is 6 Jolene is 4 Cassandra is just a few months old**

**Past and Present**

It was a cool winter afternoon and the Haddock family was all together sitting by the fire. Snoggletog was tomorrow and luckily, Hiccup and Astrid hid the presents well. Little Halden was trying to board Toothless, his younger sister Jolene was playing with her dolls, Astrid was humming a lullaby to baby Cassie and Hiccup just stood watching in the corner. Hiccup smiled at the picture, how when Toothless shook the child off his back, Halden was so determined to get right back on him, how dramatic Jolene was, flapping her arms around with her dolls, clearly getting invested in what she had the toys do, and how Astrid softly rocked their third child to sleep, Cassie's blue eyes closing to the sound of her mother's voice.

This was a sight to see, and yet the more he thought about it, Hiccup's smile faded into a frown as a memory stirred in his subconscious.

_It was Snoggletog eve and a little 7 year old Hiccup looked outside his window, the snow was falling down as he waited for his fathers return. Soon enough Stoick did come home, tired and stressed from the preparations for Snoggletog, add to the dragon raids that had been appearing, the reptiles trying to get as much as they could from the villagers before winter became to harsh to take._

_Opening the door to be greeted by the small face of his young son, "hey dad", his father gave him a small glance as response and sat down at the table._

_"Hey dad ?"_

_"*sigh* yes Hiccup"_

_"Look what I made", Hiccup was going to show him a drawing of one of his inventions, he had worked on the idea for a week and it took him all day to draw it, the idea of it was that it could strike down a dragon in four different directions using four pulley systems, similar to a multi-task slingshot._

_"Not right now Hiccup". The little boy looked down at the answer, but his eyes quickly fell to the window with falling snow outside, "hey dad ?"_

_"Yes Hiccup" he said in a more annoyed tone, _

_"do you wanna build a snowman ?"_

_"Not right now Hiccup"_

_"Please"_

_"No"_

_"Please" the child urged_

_"No !"_

_"It doesn't have to be a snowman"_

_"I SAID NO HICCUP", the outburst made the child whimper back in fear, seeing his son expression, Stoick sighed, rose from the chair and walked off towards his room, leaving little Hiccup alone._

_The 7 year old walked to the fire-place and sat beside it, hoping the heat could give comfort, sometimes he would even try and pretend the heat radiating off the flame to him, was really his mother giving him a hug, he never met his mom, but sometimes he would try and imagine the sweep of her hair or the color of her eyes, but then he would open back his own eyes and know it wasn't real._

_Little Hiccup took out his invention picture, "who do I think I'm fooling", and with that he crumbled it up and threw it into the flames, watching another little dream die._

"Daddy ?" "Daddy !" Hiccup woke up from the sad memories back to reality, little Jolene was pulling at her father's leg, "yes sweetie ?"

She waved her arms up to him, "up, up" she giggled, Hiccup obliged and picked her up and set her on his lap, "hey daddy ?"

"Yes ?"

The little girl looked up at the window, "do you wanna build a snowman ?"

Hiccup paused for a second then chuckled, "only if we can build a snow-dragon too".

Jolene's green eyes brightened as she quickly dashed for the door.

"Not so fast young lady" Astrid said, "wear your cloak".

"Ugh, do I have to" she wined making her father laugh, "if you want to go outside you do" Hiccup took her little cloak, placed it over her shoulders and clicked it in place, "there you go".

"Hey, wait for me" Halden said eagerly towards the rest of the family, giving Toothless a break.

They stayed outside until the stars came out, they played, Hiccup allowing his children to pummel him in snowballs, Astrid helped the two how to skate, and they even got to pry a large icicle off Toothless's tongue. They even had a contest on who made the best snow dragon, Astrid and Halden or Hiccup and Jolene.

At the end of the day, when tucking his daughter in, Hiccup smiled at her sleeping form, he grew up without a mother, and a man who frankly could hardly be considered a father, but Hiccup wanted more for them, he promised himself that night, whatever misfortune or sadness befalls him, he would always be there for his wife and children.

And that was a promise he was willing to keep.

**(I might go into more detail about their snow-day in a separate one-shot, sorry if it seemed rushed or forced, I'm still getting the hang of this one-shot thing, requests are welcomed, read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	4. Chapter 4: My Child Part 1

**(OKAY, I'M GOING TO GET THIS CLEARED UP RIGHT NOW, I know that there are people that ship Ruffnut with Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Eret etc., soooooooo to make sure that I'm not playing favorites, or have people be drawn away from my fic. . . . . . . . . . or have angry shippers tracking me down, for all the new kids of Berk in this fic, (except for the Haddocks), I WILL NOT SAY _BOTH_ PARENTS NAMES, you are allowed to speculate which kids are related to which)**

**(I'm still taking requests but I had this thought in mind all week, if you read the announcement I put on my profile, I was gone last week, I think I only had the chance to use internet three times, but I'm back, hope you enjoy, I made this one a long one)**

**Prompt: Ruffnut yearns to be a mother, maybe fate will come through the chief, (NOT A RuffnutxHiccup)**

**Note: Halden is about 3 in this and Jolene is a baby**

**My Child Part 1**

Ruffnut walked slowly away from Gothi's hut, leaves crunching under her boots and depression draped over her like a wet blanket. As she reached closer to the village, the sounds of small children running around made her ears burn and mood darken even further. As she tried to block out the sounds, she almost didn't even notice one little boy walk up to her.

"Oh excuse me" the little voice made her look down at the child, with brown hair and emerald eyes looking at her with a blank expression, a toy ball at her foot. Halden slowly put his hands around the toy, picking it up, though his hands were so small it's amazing he could, no doubt he obtained his small stature from his father.

"Halden, oh Halden" a feminine voice cried out, Ruffunut looked up to find Astrid approaching them, "there you are" she said lovingly picking the child up in her arms, "what have I told you about running off ?"

"I was only trying to get the ball back" her son said meekly.

"Well next time, wait for me before you do. . . .oh. . . hey Ruff" the blonde said, just now noticing the other's presence.

Ruffnut gave a weak smile right before turning her head back from Astrid. Now she knew something was wrong, Astrid looked at her son and put him back down on the ground.

"Halden sweetie, why don't you go see if granddad will play with you while Ruff and I talk okay".

"But why" he answered innocently.

Astrid knew where this was going, "if you go now, I'll let you ride Stormfly later".

The child gasped in happy surprise and quickly turned heel, once he was a good few feet away, Astrid stood in front of Ruff, making her look her in the eye.

"What is it ?" Astrid said frankly.

"I don't know what you mean" Ruffnut said, though her depressed tone said other wise.

In truth Ruffnut felt betrayed, betrayed by faith, she always believed you can do what ever you want, but now. . . . .now there was one option that wasn't even on the table anymore, it was a feeling of hopelessness, as if a freedom had been taken away from her. She felt envy, envy towards Astrid, two kids of her own being able to have the pride of bringing something into the world, something she would never have. At that moment, she just wanted to be left alone, just Astrid's mere presence seemed to mock her.

"Come on Ruff, we've known each other forever, something's wrong" she persisted, crossing her arms.

Ruffnut sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this fight, looking around to make sure no one was watching, Ruffnut took Astrid by the arm and led her to the forest, "come here".

As they reached the beginning of the forest, she let go of Astrid arm and started walking with her fellow blonde right beside her.

"I went to see Gothi today" she said emotionless.

Astrid stopped walking and turned to face her, now realizing the reason for her sadness, "oh. . . . . .any luck ?" she said hopefully even though she knew where this was going.

"No. . . . . . and there never will be".

Astrid gasped, now it wasn't just that Ruff didn't have a child, but now she _couldn't_ have one, that last sliver of hope had been lost to her friend, to never watch a youth grow before her eyes, to never feel the joy of having a child of her own.

"Ruff I'm so sorry"

"Don't be"

"Is. . . .is there anything I can do ?" Astrid asked hopefully.

"Not unless you can make a baby appear out of thin air" Ruffnut said dryly, and with that, she took her leave.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup looked curious at his wife. Astrid was in Jolene's nursery, slowly rocking the crib, gazing at the sleeping child, almost as if any moment now, she would just disappear. This worried Hiccup, he slowly approached the blonde and put a loving hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him with sadness in her eyes, Hiccup allowed his hand to trail down her arm and to her hand, softly pulling her up from the crib and lead her out of the nursery.

In their bed room the couple sat down on the bed, Astrid looking down at her feet and Hiccup looking down at her with concern. He took his fingers to her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong ?" he asked softly.

Astrid turned her head back down, "Ruffnut" she whispered.

"Ruffnut ?" Hiccup asked questionable, "what about her ?"

"Well, I saw her in the village today, and she said she went to Gothi earlier today".

"And"

Astrid sighed, "apparently for her to have a child. . . . . . .is impossible".

Hiccup's eyes widened, over the years, Astrid and Ruffnut became closer friends, and hearing such news about her, must have been heart wrenching, he remained silent for a few moments, waiting to see if Astrid had anything else that needed to be let out.

"It made me realize how. . . . .how lucky we are, how precious our children are. . . . . . . .and how some people may never know that joy".

Hiccup put his arms around Astrid in comfort, "I understand, but there's nothing that can be done about it, life can be a cruel mistress"

"I know. . . . . .I just wish there _was_ something I could do for her" she admitted.

"The best thing you can do for her is be there for her, and enjoy the blessings you were given" he kissed the top of her head comfortingly.

Astrid quickly turned her head to him, and leaned closer to him, "thank you Hiccup" and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

Three days later Hiccup and a few men were boarding a ship, they had gotten a message from a village 12 days time from Berk in need of financial support, hearing of it's grand wealth over the past years due to it's kind and benevolent chief, they hoped to see if any trade or agreements could be settled and Hiccup was more than happy to compromise any arrangements.

"I'll be back in a few weeks" Hiccup said to Astrid at the docks.

Astrid punched him playfully on the arm, "you better" she teased, "or I'll just have to get Stormfly and track you down".

Hiccup chuckled right before giving her a kiss good-bye, "remember, if anything happens, _anything_ at all, all you have to do is write and I'll be back in two hours tops".

Astrid giggled, "Hiccup, it'll be fine, just keep focus on setting the arrangements, there's nothing to worry about".

"I know it's just. . . . .can't help but worry"

She crossed her arms, "well you have no need to", one more kiss, "now you better get on that boat or they'll leave without you".

Hiccup nodded and waved good-bye as the the vessel started to leave port.

* * *

Four weeks later, the Berk ship had set port and one of the first people there at the docks was Astrid, once Hiccup stepped off, she nearly tackled him, luckily he was able to catch her in his arms before she did.

"gods did I miss you" he breathed, earning a chuckle from her.

"So" she said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "how'd it go".

"Well it went great, and I brought something with me" he answered.

Astrid smirked, "oh you got me a souvenir".

"Well actually for Ruffnut"

Astrid's eyes popped open and wiggled herself out of her lover's embrace, "Ruffnut ?, what do you mean".

Hiccup gestured her to the ship, "come here".

The couple went onto the ship as men began to unload it, Hiccup led her down below deck to the main cabin, he slowly opened the door, and put his finger to his lips, gesturing the two to be silent.

They creeped into the room, as they go closer to the figure, Astrid's eyes widened and a silent gasp escaped her lips, "oh Hiccup" she whispered, "how ?"

**(I wonder how Ruffnut will react, well you'll just have to wait and see tomorrow, with part 2, if you have any requests or any ideas on how you want me to go with this, I'm all ears, anyway read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	5. Chapter 5: My Child Part 2

**(THIS IS LATE, I'll understand if you'll be mad at me, actually on my profile, I have written an apology for all my readers, favoriters and followers, so now here's the long awaited part 2, and By The Way, most of these one-shots will be for the Haddock family, with the others thrown here and there but ALL REQUESTS ARE WELCOMED)**

The little girl sleeping softly on the window bed, her stomach going up and down with each breath, wearing a white little dress and cap and clinging on to a small doll.

"Oh Hiccup, how" Astrid asked

Hiccup smiled, "I'll tell you later, but right now we need to wake her up", the chief softly poked at the child's arm, she looked no older than Halden, so sweet and innocent, a few weeks with Ruffnut would probably destroy that, but that didn't matter.

At Hiccup's poking, she began to mumble incoherent words in her sleep and began blinking her icy blue eyes, when the girl's vision cleared, she saw Hiccup and she immediately recognized him and smiled.

"Is it time to go ?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Is it time to meet my mother ?"

Hiccup nodded again, "You'll meet her in time Mallene, but before we take you to your mother, there's someone I'd like you to meet" Hiccup took Astrid's hand and lead her to the little girl, "this is my wife Astrid, she knows your mother ?"

Mallene shook Astrid's hand, "is my mother nice ?", a very, _debatable_ question, not sure what to say in this situation, Astrid nodded, "well. . . . .she will care for you. . . . but I think it's fair to warn you, vikings have a. . um. . . . _different_ way of living".

Mallene nodded, Hiccup pulled her up from the window bed, "you'll be staying with us for a little while, give your mother some time to fix everything up for you, is that alright".

The little girl smiled, taking her doll, and putting it under her arm, "anywhere is better than. . . ._there_". Hiccup nodded with pity in his eyes. He knew the tragedy behind the little girl's blue eyes, but to Astrid, she was a complete mystery, so many questions, where did Hiccup find her, _how_ did he find her, but suddenly a much more imperative question popped into her mind.

"Wait, she'll be staying with _us_ ?", Astrid gasped, the little girl cocked her head in confusion at her reaction, as Astrid did a quick little chuckle, hoping she did not offend the child, she took her husband's arm, "uh Hiccup, sweetheart, can I talk to you for a second, _privately_" she said through clenched teeth, forming a forced smile.

"Uh. . . . . " seeing the clear upset in her eyes, but with no other choice, "sure" he said wearily. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as he was yanked away into another cabin below deck.

"Hiccup, what were you thinking" Astrid hissed through a spite filled whisper.

Her husband sighed, "Astrid, she needed help, her mother died, she was being abused by her guardians, and Astrid, I've seen that town, they asked us for help, for a _reason_, she wouldn't survive a day on the streets, over there, it's every person for themselves, they don't live in a community like we do. . . . .Astrid" he put two fingers to her chin, raising her bright blue eyes to look directly into his green ones, "she would have died if I wasn't there, and I couldn't just sit there and do nothing."

There was a long silence between the two, Astrid was speechless, Hiccup was expecting her to get angry, yell at him, make him sleep in the stable for a week, but in truth, she didn't know what to think. She wanted to be mad but how could she. He was only trying to help this girl, his kind heart and determination to doing the right thing, what could she say? There was only one thing to do. . . . . . .follow instinct.

She took a hard punch to his shoulder, "that's for not telling me".

"_Ow_, it's like you know the exact spot every time" he said, trying to keep his voice down, knowing Mallene was still in the other room.

Astrid smiled, "and this" she gave a soft kiss on the lips, "is for being the stupidly wonderful man I fell in love with".

"Soooooooo your not mad ?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I'm a little _irritated_ that you just drop this on me all of a sudden" he looked away feeling stupid for not telling her first, but she cupped her hand around his chin so he would face her, "but your heart was in the right place _*sigh*_, when did you get just so perfect ?" she teased.

Hiccup chuckled, "I believe when I got the most perfect wife to be with".

* * *

They flew on Toothless to take Mallene to their house, luckily, Halden was being watched by Gobber and Valka was nursing Jolene, so the house was empty, all expect Stormfly who was busy eating in the stable.

"Wow, your house is like a castle" the child said in aw.

"Well it's home" Astrid shrugged.

Luckily their house had a spare guest room, it was simple, but from what she understood from Hiccup, it was probably much better than what Mallene had before.

They led her in it and sure enough, she was correct, Mallene looked happily shocked, "you mean this is all mine ?"

"Well for the time being, I'm sure your real room will have a little more to it".

Mallene happily plumped onto the bed and started to bounce on it, a few years ago Johan had brought a new item to Berk called a mattress, soon enough, everyone on Berk stopped sleeping on hard wood, and started to sleep on the soft replacement.

* * *

When Valka returned with Jolene, Hiccup asked her to help Mallene adapt to her new surroundings while his father caught him up on what was going on while he was away.

It became Astrid's job to tell Ruffnut the (hopefully good) news. She luckily caught Ruffnut in the village with her brother. Still upset over the what happened.

"C'mon sis, you wanna destroy something. . . . for old times sake, it'll take your mind off this ?"

Ruffnut just shrugged off her brother, clearly not interested in what he had to say.

"Hey Ruff !"

The twins turned around to find the chief's wife walking towards them, "Ruff, I seriously need to talk to you", she glanced at Tuffnut, "alone".

Tuffnut eyed her unsure, Ruffnut nodded to him it was alright and he reluctantly walked away from the girls. Astrid lead her back into the woods. Once a good distance away, Astrid stopped them.

"You might want to sit down for this" and Ruff sat down on a nearby tree stump. "Now Ruffnut I. . . . . .I've noticed that you. . . . . It's my understanding that. . . . . . . .you know what, I'm just going to frank about this".

"Frank about what ?" Ruffnut asked.

"During his journey, Hiccup found a little girl, she's about 4 years old, she needs a home, and. . . . .

Astrid wasn't able to continue, because she suddenly felt someone pulling her into a tight hug.

"OH THANK YOU ASTRID, THAN YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU".

"Okay, okay" Astrid laughed, happy to see her friend so happy, she pulled her arms away, "for the moment she's staying with us, now what I need you to do is go home, get your husband, and get things ready for her, but first I need to ask you one very important question".

"Anything"

"Ruff, as your friend, I ask you, do you think your ready for this, you'll need to be patient with her, it might be a while until she actually warms up to you and considers you her mom".

Ruffnut nodded, wiping tears of joy from her eyes, "yes, I understand. . . .can I see her ?"

* * *

The sky was dark, the moon was out and most were already asleep. They had put both Mallene, Halden and Jolene to bed. At first their son was not the most enthusiastic to a _girl_ in his house, but the promise of ice-cream in exchange for a few days of tolerance was able to seduce his 3 year old mind.

Hiccup and Astrid were walking up the stairs to their own room, when a sudden knock at the door made them stop in mid-stairway. Both Astrid and Hiccup approached the door cautiously, unlocking it, but not getting the chance to open, as the moment it was unlocked, the door was barged open by a certain blonde.

"Where is she ?" Ruffnut asked.

"We just put her to bed" Astrid concluded.

"We have everything ready, her bed, her room, I've already talked to my husband, I've told Tuffnut, we're ready for her".

"But she's. . . .

"_Please !_" she interrupted, Astrid looked at her, desperation on her friend's face, "I _need_ to see her".

The Haddock couple led her to the guest room, cracking the door slightly, moonlight filled the room, but instead of a soft sleeping girl, they found Mallene on her bed, playing with her doll.

"_*ahem*_, Mallene ?" Hiccup said.

The little girl gasped at the sound of his voice, knowing she had been caught in the act, quickly put herself under the covers in fear.

"There's someone we'd like you to meet". Mallene slowly poked her head out from under the blankets to pear out at them and the figure walking towards her. Her hair was light blonde, and eyes a light blue that matched her own, she approached Mallene with care.

"Hi" Ruffnut said weakly.

"Are. . . . are you my new mother ?" she asked.

Ruffnut nodded her head first slowly but now much more eagerly, "yes" she choked over the tears in her eyes, "yes I am".

"Are you here to take me home with you".

Ruffnut chuckled, her heart felt light, and yet filling up with joy at every beat it took, this would be her daughter, she would become a mother, she suddenly became nervous, thinking back to what Astrid said, could she really do this ? Was she really ready for such a big responsibility. But in that moment, when she looked at this child, her icy blue eyes shining in the moonlight, she knew she wanted to have this child.

"If that's what you want." She became nervous again, what if she didn't want to come with her, what if she wanted to stay with Hiccup and Astrid, but it melted soon enough. Mallene took her hand, grabbed her doll and sat up from the bed.

"Okay".

* * *

The two were standing at the door-way outside the Haddock house. "It was nice having you Mallene" Astrid replied, tucking back a stray hair from her forehead.

"Thank you both, for everything" Ruffnut said, Hiccup and Astrid nodded, giving one last good-bye, watching the happy pair walk away in the night, now beginning their new lives together.

**(Okay, I have a major les mis reference in there, I apologize if it seemed rushed, it's late at night, ALSO, I'm sorry if Mallene seems a little OOC for an adopted child, I know most adopted children are much shyer and distant of others, but I really wanted this sweet moment, plus from her abusive past, she's probably very desperate for kindness right now, I promise to not be so late next time, and I'll warn you now, when Mallene grows up, she'll definitely be a product of her mother)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams To All

**(It's been a long time hasn't it, but school, social life, clubs, even have a book idea I want to write etc., in truth, I haven't updated anything in a while, but I'm trying to even out my schedule, so hopefully I can fix my time update problems)**

**Prompt: After a terrible nightmare, Cassandra's frightened and can't go back to sleep, luckily her father is there to help**

**NOTE: Cassandra is about 6 or 7 in this one**

**In Response To Guest: Don't worry, I don't think your a jerk, actually, thank you for filling me in, in fact if you go back to that chapter you'll see I fixed it, thanks again**

**In Response To movielover48: DON'T WORRY I _WILL_ DO YOUR IDEA, the reason this update isn't it is because I actually found this one hiding in my many docs, most of it done, just needed a little editing, BUT I AM going to do yours, I'm actually in the middle of finishing it, hopefully it will be finished by Friday**

**Sweet Dreams To All**

Cassandra's eyes popped open, sitting straight up in her bed, sweat making her nightgown stick to her body, fear filling her every being, allowing a high pitched scream escape her lips. In ten seconds flat the bedroom door was barged open by a tall, lean man, auburn brown hair and emerald green eyes filled with concern for his daughter. Approaching her softly and delicately, putting a warm hand on her shoulder. Just now realizing his presence, Cassie looked up at him, he gave her a small smile, seeing no injury could safely assure himself it was a just nightmare and allowed his daughter to bury her face in his chest, softly sobbing.

"Shhh, shhh, there there" Hiccup said softly petting the back of her head, suddenly the door opened slightly to Astrid, hair down and the glimmer of her ax in the moonlight could be seen sticking out behind her, Hiccup turned his head up to her and mouthed "bad dream".

Astrid nodded, understanding that Hiccup had the problem under control and that she could go back to bed and left the two.

For the next several minutes Hiccup allowed Cassie to cry herself down, when she finished she looked up at her father, her eyes red and her hands still gripping tight to his chest. "I'm. . . . I'm s. s. s. .sorry I didn't mean too. . .

"Shhhhh, it's okay" Hiccup assured her stroking her hair, "bad dream ?" Cassandra nodded.

Hiccup took his hand from her hair and to her own hand, taking it into his own, "I think I know something that can help". The father rose up and his daughter hoping down from the bed with him as he led her out of the room and down stairs. Going down the stairs to the second floor hallway, the dead of night gave an eerie darkness to it, making her squeeze tighter to her father's hand. Creeping past her brother's and sister's and parents bedrooms, downstairs to the ground floor of the house and into the kitchen.

Hiccup took "Inferno" a sword he had crafted, using the saliva of monstrous nightmare it could flame through the metal, he grabbed it when he first heard his daughter scream. Opening it up, using it to light up nearby candles in the room and the fireplace. With the room now enlightened, Hiccup opened a cabinet door and pulled out silver canister and a teapot. Taking the large bucket of well water that the family kept by the door and poured some into the pot and put it on the fire. Cassandra sat down by the fireplace, watching the flames twirl and wave around inside as Hiccup stoked the blaze.

In a few short minutes Hiccup opened up the canister, poured brown powder from it and into the hot water, stirring it around in the pot. Going towards the pantry, he pulled out a tray, a small sugar bowl and two mugs, pouring the now brown liquid into them.

Glancing back at Cassie, he approached her with the mugs, put a few spoonfuls of sugar in them and handed her one. She took it gratefully and sipped at it, the liquid was warm and sweet and it tingled on her tongue making her to begin to stop sipping her drink and start gulping more of it down, enjoying the warm sensation going down her throat.

With most of it now gone the little girl placed her mug down back on the tray. Hiccup chuckled at her, taking his thumb and wiping away a few drips of hot chocolate from her jaw.

"_aawh_" Cassandra yawned softly.

Hiccup smiled, grabbing an old blanket placed on the arm of the chair and wrapped her in it, "tired ?"

Cassie gasped, opening her half closed eyes wide, "no" she wined, not wanting to have to go back to bed.

Hiccup chuckled at her, "alright then, if you say so, in that case. . . . . . .um, how about we go outside ?"

She grinned, nodding her head, getting up from her seat and started tugging at her father's sleeve, he quickly obliged and allowed her to lead him out the front door. It was a crystal clear night, the moon was in a perfect curved crescent and the stars were out in clear view.

"Come on daddy, hurry up"

Hiccup allowed her to pull him across the yard until he stopped her in the middle of the front yard, making her fall down in a fit of giggles on the ground beside him. The two layed down and stared at the sky, all the stars, like little glowing lights inside the darkness of the night, Hiccup turned to see his youngest smiling and sighing in content over them.

"You like the stars" he commented.

The little girl sighed happily again, "there just so _beautiful_ like sparkly diamonds, and there's Just. So. _Many._ of them" she exclaimed, emphasizing the amount.

Hiccup chuckled at little Cassie's astonished feeling towards the twinkling things, "do you want to count them ?"

"Um. . . ." Cassie bit her bottom lip, "how, there's too many !"

"Come on, I'll count with you" he said encouragingly, "I say one and you say one".

Cassandra nodded "okay", peering much more closer at the sky she started the count, "one"

"two" Hiccup stated.

"three"

"four" he continued

* * *

"forty _*yawn*_ six" Cassie said drearily

Hiccup smiled at her tiredness, "forty seven".

"f. . . for. . forty eight" the little girl murmured softly.

Hiccup scooted closer and whispered in her ear softly "Forty nine".

Cassie gave a small groan, "fi. . .fif. . .fift. .fiftyyyy. . . . . . ." and with that, the little Haddock fell asleep.

Hiccup rose up from the ground to his knees, taking the spread out blanket and wrapping his little girl in it ever so delicately, in sleep she cuddled further into it, growing a slow smile. Hiccup had a sweet smile on himself as he carefully put a hand under her legs and another one under her head, got back to his feet, and carried her back inside.

Walking back up again the two flights of stairs it took to reach Cassandra's bedroom on the very top, he slowly pushed the door opened and carefully laid her back in her bed. Hiccup couldn't help but smile down at her, Cassie's body rising up and down softly by the easy rate of her breathing, her body snug inside it's blankets and murmuring soft, incoherent words in her sleep. He placed a warm hand on her face, wiping away any stray hairs from tickling it and leaned his head towards her, he gave a soft kiss on her forehead, "sweet dreams my Cassandra".

Satisfied, the viking chief started walking quietly down the stairs. . . . . .as quietly as he could with a metal leg. Hiccup came to the hallway, turning the doorknob of the first door he saw and creeping open the door a crack. Though dark, the moonlight from the window in the room allowed Hiccup to see traces of red hair poking out from inside the blankets of the bed. Content, Hiccup closed his eldest daughter's door and approached his son's, as expected, he too was fast asleep, his breathing steady in his bed.

At last Hiccup reached his own room, sitting down on the edge of the bed he retracted his prosthetic and layed down. The soft sound of breathing made him turn to the right side of the bed, allowing him to be aware that Astrid too was asleep. The entire house was quiet and at rest and Hiccup decided he too should join them. Pulling the blankets up to meet his chin the young chief closed his emerald eyes for the night and whispered, "sweet dreams to all".

**(Have you ever had a bad dream as a kid and your parents would do something to help you go back to sleep, or have you ever had to help a small child go back to sleep after a bad dream, well I wanted to make a one-shot for the Haddocks, Read and Review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	7. Chapter 7: Babysit

**(Sorry this took longer than expected, By The Way this is going to be another multi-parter)**

**Request From movielover48: Toothless playing with the baby. I know u sorta did this on the 1st chapter, but I hope you take it.**

**Prompt: When Hiccup and Astrid go on vacation they leave Valka in charge of little Halden, but when a problem on Berk forces Valka to leave the Haddock house, there is only one other that can take care of Halden**

**Note: Halden is about 11 months old, give or take a month, so neither Jolene or Cassie have been born yet**

Toothless cocked his head in confusion at the child, ever since Cloudjumper came and talked to him that day, Toothless had begun to enjoy the little one. Halden looked so delicate and yet so mischievous, like a little mystery, though he _could_ go without the child's love of clinging on to his tail. It was on one particular day that Toothless was up in Hiccup and Astrid's room, watching the two stuffing much of their clothing and belonging in large cases .

"Well that's about it" Hiccup grunted, trying to push down the lids of the cases down, trying to make them fit, "we probably have enough here to take us to Egypt".

Toothless raised an eyebrow, why would they need to go to Egypt.

Hiccup looked up from his packing to see Astrid holding Halden in her arms, rocking him back and forth, the baby was asleep, Toothless could see his little chest go slightly up and down, breathing in and out. The night-fury gave a gummy smile at the little bundle of cuteness resting in his rider's mate's arms.

Hiccup placed a soft hand on his wife's shoulders, "darling ?" he said softly, trying to keep Halden from waking up.

Astrid looking down at her son then back to Hiccup, her face formed a show of sadness, she sighed, "Hiccup. . . . I don't know I just _can't_ leave him"

Toothless still peered at him lovingly as Astrid continued, "he's still so small and helpless".

Hiccup picked up her chin so she would look up at him, he could see that though she was Astrid the Great Ax Warrior, she was also Astrid a Mother, and it seemed her maternal instincts were coming out.

"He'll be alright", Hiccup said reassuringly, this made Toothless turn his head from the baby and scowl at his rider.

_"By himself ! Are you mentally well !"_

Astrid laid the baby back in his crib and helped Hiccup pick up bags of luggage and head down the hallway.

"Hiccup I just feel so guilty about deserting him like this !" Astrid pushed.

"Don't worry"

Toothless cocked his head in confusion, "_Deserting ?"_ He looked down at Halden in his crib "_Wait. . . . DESERTING ! THAT MEANS LEAVING, THEIR LEAVING US !"_

Over time, Toothless had developed not just a love, but a protectiveness over the child and it kicked in as he ran out of the room towards the couple, running ahead of them and stopped by the staircase, blocking their way with a face filled with rage.

"Huh. . . . what's the matter with Toothless" Hiccup asked confused at his dragon.

"Why he thinks we're running out on them" Astrid chuckled and Hiccup soon came to relation and joined her in laughter.

_"Laughing ?. . . . LAUGHING !, how DARE you laugh at me, you tried to leave him"_

"Hey bud" Hiccup said, kneeling down to pet his snout, but the dragon quickly flinched away, "It'll only be for a few days".

_"Oh. . . . only for a few days ?"_

"And Valka will be here" Astrid added.

_"Valka ? You mean the friendly dragon lady !"_

"And with you here to help her. . . ." Hiccup was cut off by the sound of the door knocking, "Huh, I guess that's mom know"

The reptile saw Hiccup and Astrid slowly approach the door, to open for Valka, "_Valka"_ Toothless thought, _"I'll be_ _of great help, even better than Stormfly_. But before they got the chance to open, the door was barged opened and there she was.

Valka, arms crossed and frowning but green eyes still shining with a hint of humor "Hurry you two, or you'll miss the ship".

_"Miss the ship ? Oh she must mean those small water nest's that humans use to catch fish in", _Toothless thought, "_I still feel going in the water to get them is more_ _productive but what can you do"._

Hiccup looked to his mom "Are you sure you can handle this. . . . .

"You two are going to work yourselves to death, you need a break, and that's what you'll do" she stated.

_"Break ?"_ Toothless thought, _"break from what, from me, but I'm delightful, maybe their talking about Stormfly ?"_

Astrid persisted, "but what about Halden, he can be quite a handful "

"Oh I'll take care of him alright, he'll be fine" Valka scoffed.

Before the couple could argue they were shooed and pushed out the door, Valka slammed the door and locked it, "there now, that's that" she said with a smirk.

The brunette walked up the staircase with the nightfury trailing behind, looking down at her reptilian companion she smiled, "you're going to help me with Halden aren't you Toothless ?" she asked happily, quickly followed by Toothless's quick nodding"

The elder woman opened Hiccup and Astrid'd bedroom and made her way towards her grandchild just now awaking from his nap, she smiled "now I bet your hungry."

Toothless smiled, "_well I could use a little more sea bass and. . . . .oh you're talking. . . about. . . him"._

Valka ignored the reptile and walked downstairs with Halden in her arms and into the kitchen, she started putting in different ingredients, muticolored herbs and vegetables, mixing in small bits of different spices, grinding others and pouring them all into a small pot to put on the fire.

_"Are you sure he'll like that ?"_ Toothless asked, "_Maybe if you put in some salmon or cod"_, Toothless offered.

After a few minutes, Valka took the pot off the fire and put it in a small bottle,"her you go dear, Hiccup loved this formula when he was a babe". Valka took the bottle and positioned the end of it to the little one slipping a few drops into his mouth. Toothless at first expected for Halden to spit it out, it was thick and gooey and had a greenish milky color, not very appetizing. But soon enough Halden began to smile and gulp down more of his breakfast.

Now curious, Toothless put his head up to the bottle _"Hey can I have some of that ?" _he asked.

"No Toothless, you already had your breakfast", Valka scolded, placing Halden on her lap. Toothless snorted at this and walked back to his spot by the fire-place.

But as Halden had finishing his breakfast, he began coughing and making strange choking sounds, he began to soft weeping that quickly turned to- - -

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Crying and screaming, Toothless folded his ears back and putting his paws on them, eyes shut, trying to zone out the loud screams of torment, "_PLEASE, just shut it UP, save me from this TORTURE_"

"Shh, shh sh shhh there there dear" Valka shushed calming the child down, she put him on her shoulder and began tapping his back.

"_What are you doing ? No WAIT I don't even care, just make the crying END, I BEG of you_"

Soon enough the bouncing allowed Halden to burp and return back to his laughing, happy self.

With the crying ending, Toothless slowly opened his eyes, returned his paws from his ears and allowed them to unfold, looking up to see Halden smiling and bringing back to sweet sound of laughter.

Toothless stood aghast at Valka, now bouncing the baby on her lap, "_but. . you just. . . .and he just. . . .and I_ _just. . .and you. . .HOW ?_"

The grandmother looked up at the shocked dragon and chuckled, "don't worry Toothless as long as I'm here everything will be alright, and it's only for a few days".

_"Knock Knock"_

Valka's face scrunched in curiousness, "now who do you think that could be ?" she placed Halden down on the living room rug, who quickly ran towards and gripped onto Toothless's tail.

Toothless sighed, "_what is your fascination with my tail_ _?_" his only response was a soft hearted giggle from the toddler.

Once Valka unlocked the door and opened, she found a very distressed Gobber waiting for her, "Valka, where's Hiccup ?" he asked with great urgency.

"He and Astrid just left, their probably out of Berk waters by now"

Gobber sighed loudly, "their needed _here_, rogue dragons are making a rampage on the west side of the island !"

"Oh, is their anything I can do to help"

Gobber's face brightened, "yes, yes _you_ can help", he took her arm, "come, we need to fix this as soon as possible".

"Alright, alright, just. . . um" she turned her head to at Halden playing on Toothless's tail, and the reptile himself raised his head and perked his ears up at her reaction to them.

"Just give me a moment" she asked, Gobber nodded and closed the door. Valka dashed back into the house sifting through the drawers to find and to grab a piece parchment and charcoal pen. "*_sigh*_, I can't believe I'm doing this" she mumbled, there was no way she could or _would_ bring her first grandchild to a storm of raging dragons, and at the moment this only left one other option she could do on such short notice.

Toothless looked with big eyes of puzzlement as the woman scribbled down things on the page, with Hiccup's son still clinging to his tail, he crawled over to her just as she finished writing everything down. Looking over her shoulder, just now realizing the reptile was beside her, Valka looked up at his eyes as green met green.

Valka remembered Hiccup telling her a while back of Toothless's ability to read and follow directions fairly easy, with no other choice, Valka took the parchment and laid on the ground for Toothless.

"Alright Toothless, I have to go now-

_"Go ? Where are YOU going ?_"

"It'll only be for a few hours !" she tried to say calmly "Until then, I need you to watch Halden"

Toothless's ears drooped, "_you mean all by MYSELF !"_

Unfortunately, Valka doesn't speak dragon and there-fore couldn't understand Toothless's worries, instead she smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "thank you Toothless".

And before he could stop her, Valka was headed out the door, leaving him alone with the baby. Raising his tail up, allowing the baby to meet his eyes, he gave a low sigh _"well, I guess this won't be too hard, I mean, how bad could you be ?_"

But after a few moments, seeing his loving grandmother has left them, Halden blinked his little blueish green and tear began to show. Seeing this Toothless's eyes grew larger and began shaking his head worriedly , "_oh no, please. . . .please don't do that"_ but Halden's lip began to wimple and quiver and. . . . .

"WEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Toothless once again folded back his ears, slumped his head back down on the wooden floor, and grumbled one word, _"why me"_.

* * *

**(Why you Toothless ?. . . . BECAUSE YOU HAVE GREAT COMIC POSSIBILITIES , don't you just love multi-parters, well anyway the next part should be up in a day or so, so if you have any ideas for this multi-parter, go in the comments, so Read and Review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off) **


End file.
